Link's Fabulous school for Octopi
by cdbvsw
Summary: Link teaches octopi how to jump. Faron get's mad.


**A collection of one-shots based on the games in The Legend of Zelda series.**

**One-shot Number : 1**

**Game: Skyward Sword**

**Main Character(s): Link, Parellas**

**Theme: Aquatic Animals**

"Woo hoo!" A young man burst out of the water in a spray of droplets. He then entered the water without a sound, twisting and turning along the way. Again, he jumped out, catching the attention of some Parellas along the way. A few lifted their heads out of the water to see what the fuss was about. What they saw amazed them.

A young man clothed in green was swimming in _their _water! The nerve of him, contaminating the water with filth that all humans had. This boy had none of the talents they had. None! He could not squeeze himself through small holes. He could not even breath underwater. He had no right, that boy, none! But still, they could not help being enchanted by his moves. The boy rocketed out of the water and into the air with such force, such grace! The spin, the entrance, all was flawless. More and more of their race lifted their heads above the water to watch the feat. As much as they hated humans, the aquatic race could not help being amazed. Absolutely amazed.

Of course, the human did not notice his little audience. The human was too caught up in the joy of jumping. No one could blame him, this human has been through what those twice his age would count as too much. The boy, even through all that, though, manage to remain very gullible.

A long time pasted **(?) **after that. Minutes were becoming hours, and one person in the group of Parellas was getting antsy. A question had been bothering him since the human had first came to their secluded cove. Thus, the Parella finally worked on his courage to tug at the boy's hat while he was taking a break. (It had miraculously had stayed on the entire time). "Excuse me, Mister, uh...Sky Person?" Thus, the sole-called "Mister Sky Person" stopped his acrobatic feats and turned to face the owner of the voice. A young, purple Parella floated in front of him.

"Yes?" Mister Sky Person said. He had the soft voice of a kind person, someone you could trust. The Parella again worked up on his courage. He swallowed once, twice, and finally a third before he said something that has been bothering him since Mister Sky Person showed up the first time.

"Could you, err, teach...me that?" This immediately brought up shouts of outcries from the rest of the crowd.

"Arella! Remember? We are the more superior race! Do not stoop down to his level!"

"What, Arella! Don't talk to the filthy humans, remember!"

"What would the Mighty Farore say? She told use humans were destructive creatures!"

_Ahhhh, it seems the "Mighty Farore is back to hating me again. _Link thought. _Great._

Link started day-dreaming when the argument between the sea-creatures started to stretch a bit long. _Hmmmm... I wonder if Beatle has anymore of that pudding. It helped wash down Zelda's cookies. Or bricks, whatever you choose. _A voice broke him out if his thoughts.

"NO! It's my choice and I will learn!" Arella's voiced called out. The rest of his kind went silent. "This human saved the Mighty Farore! I will trust him!"

The silence ensured for the next minute. Then another, quieter voice rang out. "If, if Erella's going, I'll go to." Another Parella parted the crowd and stood next to Link.

"Me too!" Said another.

Soon, at least a third of the Parellas joined Link in learning to jump. The rest just stared. "Well then..." Link started, clapping his hands. "Let's get started."

A little while after, Link set up his little jumping school. It was situated in a far corner of the cove, away from any peering eyes. It was actually not connected to the rest of the cove. You had to either jump over a ledge or walk on ground to get there. Since the Parellas had little to no jumping ability, Link had to carry them over. Parellas could survive without air for a little while, after all.

Link sighed. This was not going to be easy. First, a Parellas body was very flexible and bendable. Even by practicing for more than 100 hours, a Parella will not be able to spin in air. Their bodies will just keep twisting up. Second, did a Parella even have enough force to get high enough out of the water? They did have flippers, yes, but was it enough?

As of now, the group the Parellas were whispering excitedly to each other. Link had set up hoops and hurdle all around the pool at three heights, small, middle, and high. It had taken a while, but Link had managed to create three small areas for training. One was for working on flipper strength. Another was for high jumping. The next was distance jumping. All of the obstacles were created carefully out of the rocks and coral found in the cove. It all looked very professional and cool.

"Ok guys," announced Link in his best teacher voice. "I honestly don't know if this will work or not. But I'm gonna try!" This was met with a loud round of cheers. "Yeah, yeah," said Link, embarrassed. "I do have bad news, though. Based on your body structure, you will not be able to turn in midair without tangling your body up."

Link looked at what he supposed was a sad face on each and every Parella there. "Hey guys, cheer up," Link said was a smile. "I'll still teach you how to jump, hero's promise!"

And thus training started. "Ok guys, on my word, dive to the bottom of the pool and them come rocketing as fast as you can to the top. Don't stop. Don't slow down. Don't think."

"Got it," said the quiet Parella from before.

"Yeah! Come on guys! Let's show them!" yelled Arella.

Link was actually pretty impressed with the results. At least haft of the class was able to at least get to the middle range. Sure, there was a few problem with aim. Link would then have to disentangle the creatures from each other. That wasn't fun. The Perellas gradually started getting better.

** Flipper Strength Station**

"Ok! Let's go! In out, in out, in out. Yeah, feel the burn!" Link mentally face palmed himself. He still wasn't sure if putting in Ongstray as the instructor of the station was still a good idea or not. Ongstray was the strongest Parella there, a tough, red creature that looked a little bit like Groose. Link shrugged. Crazy pep talkes or not, Ongstray still got the job done.

**High Jump Station**

"Remember swim to the bottom, then rocket back up! Don't chicken out!" Link smiled. This he was sure was a good choice. Of all the Parellas there, Ietquay was the best High Jumper there. She was the only one that was able to get into the high range at the very beginning. She was the quiet was from before. Ietquay turned out to be the motherly figure of their little band of misfits. A blue Perella, she managed to calm all around her. Link smiled again. He had made a good choice.

**Long Jump**

"If you are going to be able to jump over the final challenge, you'll need to know how to Long Jump." Link stated. He held up a very wet diagram. He then pointed to a very crude diagram of a Parella. "This is you. Notice that you are gaining speed underwater, just like you were doing at the High Jump station. But instead of going straight up, you're changing your angle to about 60 degrees." The Parellas nodded. "Ready? Then let's begin."

The first try was terrible. Again, Link had to disentangle the Parellas from each other. They kept trying, but it wasn't getting any better . After a while, almost all gave up. Only two, Link and Arella had any hope left.

"Everyone here is seriously depressed," Arella stated.

"You don't say. We need to cheer them up. Ongstray is too depressed to do a good pep talk."

"You don't say."

"Touche."

Arella smiled. It was an accomplishment to beat the wisecracking hero in a battle like this. Or any battle, but Arella had heard stories of Parellas exploding when punctured. Plus, no one could beat Link in a sword battle anyway.

"I'll try to cheer them up," Arella stated with confidence.

"Good luck."

"Guys, come on!" yelled Arella. No response. "We're so close! We have to keep trying!" The group just kept looking down at their flippers.

"It's no use..."

"Why should we?"

"We'll never get it..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The whispering stopped. Ongstray swam next to Arella. "We are Parellas! We stand for truth! We never give up! We are mighty! We are strong! Now shut up and jump!"

Link mumbled from his place a little away from the group. "Well, that worked better then expected."

Whispers grew into talking, talking to shouts. "We can do this!"

"Huzzah!"

The next week was a blur to Link. More and more jumping, exercising, and pep talk. It was reminding him of his search for Zelda. He remembered his last conversation with her.

_"Zelda! It's amazing! You should see them!"_

_ "I would if I could, Link."_

_ "Oh, yeah, sorry Zelda" Link blushed. Zelda had tripped on a exposed tree root and broke her ankle running from a Remlit while visiting Kina and Peatrice. She was now stuck in Skyloft for the time being._

_ "It's ok hero." Zelda playfully punched Link._

_ "Ouch!" Link gave her his best puppy dog face. He still hadn't told her how he felt._

Link sighed. He could wait. Right now he had to help the Parellas. A week pasted **(Again, ?) **and the Parellas got better. Link believed they were ready for the final exam.

"This is it, guys, the final hurdle between you and graduating Link's Jumping School. All you have to do is jump over that wall over there." announced Link with a gesture to the wall that enclosed the pool. "Don't worry, I'll jump with you."

Everyone took there positions. The wall stood in front of them, its stone eyes glinting evilly at them. Erella narrowed his eyes. "This is it," he mumbled. Then they jumped.

Water splashed around the exposed Parellas, their gills not even asking for a drop of water. The wall got closer and closer. A direct hit would surly cause instant death for a Parella. But it didn't matter. They were ready. Arella closed his eyes.

They all jumped. All made it. The next few seconds a blur to Arella. He cheered with the others, jumped! Oh, every cell in his body wanted to jump. So he jumped. He could! The good mood was soon ruined, though, for Farore decided to crash the party at that moment.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" She then spotted Link. "LINK!" Link visibly swam back at her voice. Even the holder of the triforce is scared by angry woman, err, dragons.

"Well, I," Link started.

"NOTHING! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" Stalagmites started to fall from the ceiling. "I PUT UP WITH YOU ENOUGH! BUT NOW YOUR POISENING THE MINDS OF MY PEOPLE! GET OUT! OUT! OUT!

"Ok, ok," Link mumbled. Then he said with a sad smile to his class, "Good-bye...dolphins." And with one more smile, he was gone.

**Failure on me. I spelled Parella PERELLA through the whole story and had to change it back.**

** OK, yeah. This is my first work of fanfiction. I have no idea if its good, not good, too long, too short, or just right. So review, please? I would like to make my writing better. **

** The ending of this seemed a little rushed to me. So tell me how you feel with a little review!**

**THE THEORY BEHIND THIS ONESHOT: Since is was said that PARELLAS (The cute octopus-seahorse animals in Lake Floria) were actually ancestors of the Zoras, I decided to make them a little vain. And (science lesson) the dolphins were created. If you ever played Spirit Tracks, you would notice the little dolphins swimming near your train in the ocean section of the map. The dolphin were created by the small group of Parellas that now knew how to jump, thanks to Link. Through natural selection, these Parellas grew and left the Lake as the new species, dolphins. **

**Arella is part of the pig-latin name, Parella.**

**Ongstray is part of the pig-latin name, Strong Parella.**

**Ietquay is part of the pig-latin name, Quiet Parella.**


End file.
